Through The Dark
by Twilightuhyeh
Summary: Bella, moves to Forks after discovering she is going to loose her vision. She meets both Edward and Jacob, the fight is on . Will she choose to become a vampire to save her vision or will a hot werewolf lead her through the dark? M for future lemons


Chapter one; Coming home?

The ride back to Forks was a quiet one. My father was clearly pleased by my request

To move and he let that be known, but the chief of Forks police department, was a quiet

Reserved man I guess I must take after him. It was no surprise really that my erratic mother Renee had left all those years ago with me in tow, she was a free spirit, talkative friends, she could never settle down in the rainy little town. Her new husband Phil was more her type, younger and a miner league ball player, she could travel and have a night life.

I sat back in the seat of the cruiser and closed my eyes, I wondered how life would be in Forks, The static from the police radio was causing interference with my hearing aids and so I turned them off and just sat thinking back to when everything went wrong. It had been at a party for one of the kids at my school and we were having a scavenger hunt, it had started to get dark and I found my self have a difficult time seeing, a year later at my eye exam I failed my field vision test. My mother flew me to New York to see a retina specialist, she said Ushers. Unfortunately there is no cure and no treatment. High doses of vitamin A may slow it down but it always results in blindness.

Now I can not see in the dark at all and most color is gone as well, I still have pretty good peripheral vision unless I drop something and don't see where it goes, I could be crawling around for hours trying to find it. I am grateful that my hearing is at least stable.

The car had stopped moving and I opened my eyes , a muffled noise made me turn my head, I turned on my hearing aids to hear what my father was trying to say. "Welcome home Bells," He said. I looked around as I followed him to the door, this place had not changed sense the last time I was here, walking inside I could see the inside had not changed either. My room was up stairs so I mad my way to the stairs and found my way up to my old room It was dark in there even with the light on I could not really see things good, My father walked past me and turned on a lamp on the night stand, " this light is strong one of those LED lamps, it should brighten the room up for you " As he hit the switch the room lit up and I could see every corner ,the only thing different about this room was an old computer on the desk, mom had insisted on that and new bedding. "Thanks dad", I said "for the lamp and the new bedding"

"That's ok Bells I want you to happy here, when you finish unpacking your stuff come down and we can go get something to eat"

I nodded my head as I turned to my bags and started to take my things out, "I wont take long" I was able to find places for my things and learn the layout of the room pretty fast. I sat at the old computer and typed a quick email to mom, before I went back down stairs.

It was easy to tell that my dad was a regular at the dinner, everyone knew the waitress knew his order and a booth that seemed to be his. I would have to take up the cooking , I needed a healthier diet. I was able to find something on the menu ,grilled chicken over spinach with Italian dressing and bread sticks. I was glad when we finished eating and went home. It had been a long day and I really needed to sleep. Thankfully the street light was near my window I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

NOTE; I own nothing Twilight.

I have a good idea where I want to go with this story. I am going to include Edward, not sure how that will be, I just do not like him but he is necessary for this story but writing him in goes against the grain for me, I think he is bossy and would never put up with him my self, don't care how good looking he is LO. I am going to try to keep from boring you with to much technical stuff, Ushers Is a very real disease my oldest child was diagnosed with in 08. There are many types and it progresses differently for everyone, there is no treatment and no cure, it is the leading cause of deaf /blindness in the world. But it can not hold back a determined person from doing things they want to do. I feel for the story it is important to let you know that people with ushers can drive as long as they retain a certain degree of peripheral vision , but may not drive after dusk. Thank you for reading!


End file.
